Call of Duty 9 Multiplayer
The multiplayer of Call of Duty 9 has been improved upon from the last three games. New perks, killstreaks, attachments, and weapon choices are availble. Killstreaks Killstreaks are availble in Assault and Support Packages. Assault streaks are ended with death, while Support does not. Each custom class can have its own set of killstreaks. Killstreaks also start over without needing to die. Assault *UAV - 3 Kills - Shows enemies on the map. *Care Package - 4 Kills - Airdrop a care package with a random killstreak or ammo inside. *Predator Drone - 5 Kills - Remote Control Missile *Sentry Gun - 5 Kills - Airdrop a placeable Sentry Gun *Airstrike - 6 Kills - Drop an airstrike on a place on the map *Attack Helicopter - 7 Kills - Helicopter that strafes the map *Armored RC-XD - 8 Kills - Drive an RC-XD with limited armor and bullets *Reaper Drone - 9 Kills - Launch 3 missiles from a Reaper Drone *Stealth Bomber - 9 Kills - Bomber drops a line of bombs *Little Bird Flock - 10 Kills - 4 Little Birds patrol the map *Pavelow - 10 Kills - Pavelow strafes the map *Chopper Gunner - 12 Kills - Be the gunner of a helicopter *AC-130 - 12 Kills - Be the gunner of an AC-130 *EMP - 15 Kills - EMP disables all enemy electronics for one minute *Asault Juggernaut - 15 Kills - Juggernaut Armor and L86 are equipped Support *UAV - 4 Kills - Shows enemies on the map *Counter UAV - 5 Kills - Obstruct the enemy map *Ballistic Vests - 5 Kills - Deploy a bag of Ballistic Vests for your team *Minesweeper - 6 Kills - Automated Drone destroys enemy Claymores, Bouncing Betties, and C4. Can be destroyed by an enemy. *Airdrop Trap - 6 Kills - A booby-trapped Care Package is dropped *SAM Turret - 8 Kills - Automated SAM turret destroys enemy aircraft *Recon Drone - 10 Kills - Control a small UAV that can tag enemies for you team *Satellite - 12 Kills - Satellite shows the position and direction of enemies *Support Juggernaut - 18 Kills - Juggernaut Armor and a Riot Shield or USP are equipped *Emergency Airdrop - 18 Kills - Automated Osprey drops and protects 4 Care Packages Maps Castle - A large castle in Iraq. In the middle is a courtyard and bushes and fountains provide cover for the player. Walls and towers provide sniping positions and players there can look down on the courtyard. Based on the campaign level Got Their Hands Tied. Flagship - A large ship in the Pacific Ocean. The deck provides medium and long range battles and destroyed planes and helicopters provide cover. A section below the deck is accessible which can provide cover from aerial killstreaks. Based on the campaign level Everything to Lose. Countryside - A wide open field in northern France. A large field of crops covers much of the map, and cover is tough to find. Chopper Gunners and AC-130 should rack up a lot of kills. Tunnels under the crops provide players and escape route from killstreaks, and the tunnels end up in a small barn. Based on the campaign level Let the War Begin. Jungle - A small jungle inside the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Towers overlook the sections of the jungle, and a central building is the most fought over section of the map. Shooting long range can be difficult with all the jungle foliage in the way. Base on the campaign level Armed Giant Kremlin - The Moscow Kremlin surrounded by gardens. The inside of the Kremlin is accessible, and provides snipers numerous lines of sight. Close quarters battles are the norm inside, and in the gardens there are medium and long range fighting. Based on the campaign level Expiration Date. Mountain - An Irish mountain overlooking a tiny valley below. The valley and the caves inside the mountain are home to short range fights, while catwalks connecting the several mountains provide over watch below. If you want to succeed in the valley smoke grenades and thermal vision are a must. Parking Garage - A parking garage in Moscow. Three levels are accessible. Holes in the ground provide players with going down a level or up or shooting positions. Ladders and elevators provide access to other levels as well. Destroyed cars and rubble are cover. Based on the campaign level Snowstorm. Plaza - A Murmansk plaza fill with restaurants and stores. The rooftops are accessible and players can look over the map. Destroys cars provide cover in the parking lot in the western and central part of the map. Inside the stores there are CQBs and inside the parking lot are medium range. Based on the campaign level Nuclear Fleet. Factions Intelligence Support Activities - Castle, Flagship, Kremlin, Parking Garage, Plaza IRA - Mountain OpFor - Castle SBS - Countryside, Jungle, Mountain Spetsnaz - Kremlin, Parking Garage, Plaza Titanium Shipping - Countryside, Flagship, Jungle Category:Call of Duty 9